Terrible Things
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: A songfic based off Mayday Parades Terrible things, please read and review :


**Terrible Things**

"_By the time I was your age, I'd give anythingTo fall in love truly, was all I could thinkThat's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreamsThe most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seenShe said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believeI can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"_

Emmett watched as his son dropped off the girl across the street, giving her a quick kiss and then running back across the street. Emmett went to sit on the couch and wait for his boy to come in. Rider looked so much like his mom, he and his sister both did, and Emmett was glad for that, they were a way for Emmett to stay close to Rose now that she was gone.

"Dad I'm home." Rider called as he walked in the door.

"Hey Rider can you come in here for a moment, we need to talk." Emmett said, Rider came and sat in the chair oppisite from Emmett.

"What is it dad?" he asked looking at his father.

"I've never really told you much about me and your mamma have I?" Rider shock his head. "Well I think it's about time I did, that is if you wanna hear it?"

"Of course I do dad." Rosalie had died when Rider was five so he had very few memories of his mother. His dad barley talked about her, and Rider didn't ask because he knew if caused his dad pain.

"I met her when I was your age, we were at a party one of my teammates was throwing after the homecoming game. She was so beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at her. She saw me and came walking up and we hit it off, she was truly amazing, it felt like I'd known her for years. I asked her out again and she said yes from that moment on we became inseparable. We spent every moment together." Emmett said, watching as his son listen intently.

"We dated all of senior year. We spent everyday together, going to parties and drinking. Your grandpa hated me, he thought I was corrupting his little girl, and maybe he was right. I didn't care though I was young and in love. The time I spent with your mother was the only time I think I was truly happy back in high school." A smile grew on Emmett's face.

"_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?I made you a present with paper and with care now, I'm asking you, know that I love you, will you marry me?"_

"We both went on senior trip, we rode down on the bus side by side. Your mother laying on me when she feel asleep, waking up to her when the ride was over. We spent every moment we could together. We snuck away a few time's with the help of you aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, we spent the nigh on the beach one night. As we sat there watching the waves roll in I pulled a ring out of my pocket and asked her to marry me. When she said yes I thought I was going to cry."

"We waited till after graduation to tell anyone, cause your mamma was still seventeen and she was afraid that grandpa would tell her to stay away from me. So a week after we graduated we made the announcement. My parents were thrilled, her mom was, but her dad seemed a little unhappy about the whole thing. I understand now, that your sister's dating, he thought I was taking his little girl away and I don't blame him." Emmett twisted the gold band around his finger staring off past his son to the picture of his wife holding their two children.

"We were married a moth later, in an amazing ceremony planned by your aunt Alice. There was never a prettier sight then your mother in her wedding dress walking down the isle toward me. Your granpa came up to me after the wedding and told me that inside he had always hopped I would be the one Rosie choose, and I was glade to hear him say that. A few weeks after the wedding we moved into this very house, and a year later your sister was born, and your mother and I were thrilled."

"You see you mamma had always wanted to children, ever since she was little." Emmett reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of his wife as a child packing a baby doll and pushing another one in a stroller, and handed to his son. "Your grandma gave me that, your mamma was five there. Grandma Lilly said she always knew Rose would be wonderful mother." Emmett looked at Rider and smiled.

"She was so happy when you were born, she lover Riley, but she had always wanted a little boy. She went out shopping with Alice almost everyday, buying clothes and toys, and all kinds of stuff for the nursery. She had your uncles and grandpa's help me paint the nursery blue. The day you were born watching her hold you, your sister sitting on the bed beside her I couldn't help but feel like our family was complete. Your mother always wanted more kids though, but we decide to wait till you kids got a bit older, now I wished we wouldn't have waited." Emmett took in a deep breath.

"_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?It seems that I'm sick and I've only got , don't be sad now, I really believeYou were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"Slow, so slowI fell to the ground, on my knees"_

"We had five years together before something went wrong. I didn't notice it at first, but your mother wasn't acting like her self. She was tiered all the time, and she lost a lot of wait. I don't know how much you remember about that, you were so young at the time, your sister remembers though. Your mamma she didn't want me to worry, so she kept a secret, she didn't tell anyone. I came in one day and she was washing dishes, the next thing I know, she was passed out. When she came to she took my hand and told me that the doctors said she only had weeks to live."

"I didn't cry, atleast not in that moment. I took your mother upstairs to bed, and then I went out in the hall, and feel to my knees and started crying."

"I remember that," Rider said, sounding as if he might cry himself, "I came out of my room and found. I crawled in your lap and told you everything would be okay."

"Yes you did Ri, and that's when I knew that no matter what happened to your mamma I had to be strong for you and Riley. We tried to have as much fun as we could in those last few weeks, with trips to the zoo, and museums, and the beach." A tear ran down Emmett's cheek as he thought back to his wives last days.

"She passed in her sleep. It was so hard telling you kids, at the time you didn't really understand, but Riley took it hard, she locked herself in room all night. I had to have your aunt Alice come and help me get her to come out. I took her years to even look in mine and your mothers room." Emmett walked over and put his hand on his son shoulder.

"Life can do terrible things soon but we shouldn't let that stop us from loving, from caring about those who mean a lot to us. Just keep that in mind, with as you go along with life, and cherish every moment you spend with those you care about." Rider stood and hug his father.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son."

"_**Now son, I'm only telling you this...Because life, can do terrible things"**_

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews are nice ****J**


End file.
